1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an edge-type backlight source assembly and a backlight module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With respect to conventional white light LED backlight, the light-emitting principle of blue LEDs activate yellow phosphor. The color saturation value of NTSC (National Television Standards Committee, which is a television standard) is in a range between 60% and 80%.
Quantum dots are nano-material composed of dozens of atoms. Three dimensions of the quantum dots are less than 100 nanometers in size. The quantum dot composed by different material may have different wavelengths. Since 1990s, these materials have been used in the light-emitting diode, or monochromatic light source device to replace the traditional fluorescent until after 2000. Scientists began to explore the possibility of its use on the display. In recent years, quantum dots are adopted by liquid crystal displays to resolve technical issues of color performance, and thus have attracted businesses attentions. In order to enhance the NTSC value, currently, one solution relates to a LED for excitation of nanoscale quantum dots. By adopting quantum effects, NTSC value may be over 100%, and thus the display performance may be enhanced.
Currently, quantum dots technology relates to encapsulating quantum dots (QDs) in quantum tubes to protect the quantum dots. The fixation of the QD tube is the current issue. Mainly, the QD tube is fixed through the bracket. However, a length of the QD tube is often very long, the matched LED lights are often short, and thus a plurality of LED light bars have to be electrically connected. Wire connections may be easily loose and may surely increase the wiring complexity and increase the volume of the bracket. Thus, the dimension of the backlight module and the display device may be affected. Therefore, it is important about how to ensure the reliability of the fixed QD tube while reducing the size of the backlight module.